Can this go as camping?
by Rizzy2
Summary: When Logan decided to send the kids on a minor "vacation" into the Colombia jungle, he didn't realize that the place had gotten far more... Different, since the last time he himself was there, of cause neither did the students know, that one of their biggest and most dangerous missions was hidden in between trees. Now it's up to the kids to survive. This story can contain angst...
1. A little trip to far away

**It was 7 am, and for some reason, Logan had called for a meeting...**

"You all probably wonder, why I've called you all together, but I have some important things to tell you. I've talked with Chuck, and we have both come to a fair decision. You will all leave the institute, its not gonna be permanent, but-"

"But what? So you're just gonna kick us out for no reason?"

"Hey ice cube, i wasn't done talking, was i? Now listen up! We aren't gonna kick anyone out, we're only gonna test you. Why you ask? Well that's a simple question to answer. You're all out of control, and that's not how a good team is created. It has been a hard decision to make, but for the safety of everyone, you'll all get set of in the amazon of Colombia for a matter of two months, and unless you work as a real team, then you probably won't get through this journey undamaged. This is gonna be about survival, and nothing else, and as an important side note: No fooling around with them powers of yours. You may only use them in emergencies. Anyone who disobey these orders will lose their chance to be an official x-man, at least for the next couple of years, and any official x-man will lose their place on the team, which means back to being a newbie, so do as told! Now go pack some clothes and say goodbye to your beds, cause I promise you, you won't have a good nights sleep for some time. And don't think about packing any supplies, that is already taken care of. It's settled kids, and none of you has the power to change my mind! Now go. Go!"

With that the students leaved the danger-room as fast as they came, without asking any questions. If Logan gives you orders, you obey. Now Scott was the only one left, since the badger still had some things to settle with shades.

"I have high expectations in terms of your leadership Summers. These kids lives now hangs heavy on your shoulders, so don't disappoint me. Understand?"

"Yes sir, i understand, and i promise you nothing bad will happen to them."

"Now don't promise me something you can't keep. You can't save your team from bad times, or bad situations, all I ask from you is to keep your own head in place, and make the right decisions for your teammates. Believe in yourself boy, and prove just how great a leader you truly are."

"But, aren't you going with us?"

Nope, this is about the students, not us old people, and that's just another reason to keep your cool. Now go and get ready for one of your lives toughest tasks."

* * *

**So, do you like the story so far? If yes, then leave a good review, and this story will continue :)**

**Review = Continuation... **


	2. Day 1: Welcome

**Okay so i got like, two people who reviewed, but none the less, here is a long chapter :) I hope you like it :) I was close not to write it, as i felt it would be stupid to use so much time on something only two people read, but what ever here you go..**

**I don't own x - men...**

* * *

**The Amazon (09:15 AM)**

"And we're finally here, Welcome to the wilderness kids!" Logan yelled after letting go of a heavy bag pack. He inhaled some fresh air, while the students began to unpack. He had been there before, so he knew the surroundings pretty well, or at least he did. It had been some years since then, but he did remember this exact spot. It was nice and open, so there were just enough space for tents and a fire to take place, but only just, since the jungle surrounded them. They were practically in the middle of a circle of threes, not to mention, in the middle of the Amazon.

The students had started to set up the tents, and it went well for most of them, or at least for the older students. The newbie's wasn't really fond of the idea that they had to sleep in there for the next couple of months, for not to talk about setting it up. While they kept staring hard at all the tent part, Amara had chosen this particular moment to speak up.

"Not to bug you guy's starring or anything, but why were we here again?"

"Oh, you don't know? Then I'll be nice and tell you. You see wolf man over there doesn't like us, and he secretly hopes that we will get eaten by panthers or something." Tabitha was the one who answered.

"Was that the reason I couldn't tell my parents about this? I thought it was harmless out here!" Jubilation yelled up, a bit of panic growing inside her. Tabby and bobby just giggled.

"Yeah it was, and be sure you don't get bitten by the wrong ones, or you might end up like Rahne." Bobby teased.

"Hey I heard that! And stop scaring them, they haven't tried real camping before." Rahne scolded. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was actually happy to be there. She just felt more at home out in the open than she did when she was stocked inside the four walls. Here there was enough space to do whatever she wanted to do.

"So what you're saying is that you are more experienced than us?" Sam was the one speaking this time.

"I am what?" She asked back, not realizing someone was talking to her.

"I said, what you are saying, is that you know more about nature than we do?" He asked again, a bit more skeptical.

"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this." Bobby said with a sigh.

"And so what if she likes it here. I actually like it too, at least for now."Roberto cut in.

"You only like it because of the sun." Ray said annoyed.

"So just to make it clear, I aren't gonna turn into an animal by being bit by a panther, right?" Jubilation asked relieved that she wouldn't live the rest of her life covered in fur. Not that some people wasn't able to make it look good, but she couldn't see herself with it.

"No, you aren't gonna turn into anything, but that doesn't mean they won't bite you." This time it was Logan who spoke. He had been listening to their little conversation for a while.

"And just to make you all clear, you aren't here to die, you're here because of trust issues, issues that almost killed you for the what, fourth time this month?"

No one answered. They knew playing around inside the danger-room was a bad choice, but none of them had any idea that it would end as it did. They had managed to survive the experience, thank god for that, but the training room wasn't really a room anymore. To make it worse, Jamie had managed to break his leg. That might be part of the reason why he wasn't there with them. That, and the fact that he was the youngest. None of them had any idea why the other and more experienced x- men were there though.

"Now listen up! I'm leaving now, which makes Scott the one in charge. In case something happens, Jean will be the second in command. Now this doesn't mean any of you can just goof around-" he looked sharply at Kurt and Bobby on this one- " It only means that they are the ones giving orders. Now they might not be jungle experts, so if anyone knows anything that other teammates don't, then it's very important to inform them about it. I want you to learn from each other, and most important, trust each other. I trust all of you to make the right decisions, so don't disappoint me. I gave Shades and red here an earpiece each, in case something extreme happens and you'll need a ticked home. Now I don't believe you'll need it, but I won't take any chances. I don't wanna loose any of yah, so I'll give a call every other day to hear how it's going. Any questions before I leave?"

No one seemed to have any question on their mind, so without further ado, Logan entered the x-jet and flew off.

"So, Tabby, what are we gonna do about the tents?" Bobby asked short after Logan left.

"Don't worry about that, Blue boy owes me a favor, and I'm sure Kitty won't make him do it alone" Her hopes got shattered when a sudden painful outburst could be heard not too far away…

"AWWW! Keety! What the heck!"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I really am!"

"Sorry? So you're saying it just slipped? That it was just an accident!"

"Please just sit still and let me pull it out!"

"No way man, I won't let you near it! I can do it myself!"

"Fine then, I don't care! Uhh, why do you have to be so immature?"

"Oh I'm the one who's immature? Well at least it isn't me who hurts people like that!"

"You know what, that's it Kurt Wagner, I'm finished talking to you!"

"Right, and I with you! Now leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

With that they went into a tent each.

* * *

They only had about four with them, so they had to be about three in each tent. The tents were split up like this:

Tent 1: Scott – Kurt – Evan

Tent 2: Jean – Kitty – Rogue

Tent 3: Rahne – Amara – Jubilation

Tent 4: Bobby – Sam – Ray – Roberto

* * *

"Okay blue boy won't do the tents, guess we have to do it ourselves." Tabby said disappointed. Amara on the other hand felt a little out of place. She knew Kitty and Kurt were best friends, and she had never heard them argue like that about anything. She decided to go and see if Kitty was okay, but when she arrived, Rogue was already in there, trying to comfort her.

"He's just a jerk for acting like that. He's a boy you know, and boys don't always think the same way as us girls do." She heard Rogue say, before she asked the obvious: "Are you okay?"

At the beginning she didn't get an answer, but then the tent got zipped up, revealing a crying Kitty.

"She needs a shoulder to cry on, and I'm afraid I don't have the cloth on to let her." Amara took that as a ticket to get inside, so she did so. She sat down, and before you knew it, Kitty had embraced her, with her face planted on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Amara asked Rogue.

"I'm not sure. They had some kind of fight, but I don't know what they fought over. Kitty haven't told me…" Rogue answered, feeling sorry for her roommate…

* * *

"Hey Kurt, you okay buddy?" Evan asked as he entered his tent. Kurt was sitting with and impression less look in his eyes. Evan took that as a no, and sat down beside his friend.

"You wanna tell me what all that yelling was about?" He asked again, but still got no answer. Kurt was looking down at his hands, one of them covered the other one in a suspicious way. Now he was starting to get annoyed, he took his hands to Kurt's shoulders, trying to get the boy to look at him. It succeeded, and Evan was now looking right into his eyes. They were wet, and he looked like someone who was just about to start crying, but he didn't. He was a boy, and boys don't cry. Evan was shocked, he didn't know just how much it had affected him, so he did the only thing that went through his mind: He gave his buddy a big hug. At first Kurt tensed by the sudden outburst, but then accepted it, and hugged back. He could no longer hold back the tears, and the warm liquid started to roll down his cheeks. He had hurt her; he had hurt his best friends' feelings.

* * *

"Hey Kitty, it's okay, he will forgive you, it wasn't as you stabbed him on purpose. Just tell him you're sorry." Rogue said in a matter of fact way. Amara dried Kitty's eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I know but, I should had been more careful. It wasn't a b-big knife, and it didn't go to deep, b-but I still s-stabbed him with a knife!" It was true; she had stabbed him in the hand while opening a bag of chips. She hadn't been able to open it with her bare hands for some reason. He had told her to be careful, and right as she was about to stab a big hole in the bag, Kurt had grabbed her arm, trying to make her stop. "You are doing it wrong Keety, you're gonna get hurt!" He yelled at her. "No I'm not, quit annoying me!" They had been at each other throats a lot lately, making it impossible to agree on anything. Kitty had got enough of it, so instead of listening, she just phased her hand through his grip, and down to the bag of chips.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been aware, and before she was able to stop herself, the knife had planted itself inside his hand…

* * *

"Now listen, she didn't do it on purpose, you have to tell her that you don't blame her, accidents happen you know." Evan told him while he bandaged his friends' hand. He had stopped crying, even though it hurt a lot. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her, wanted them to be friends again, but at the same time, he didn't really wish to talk to her yet. He was hurt, and sad, he was vulnerable. He didn't wish to meet her eyes.

"I know she didn't mean to… Listen, I don't wanna talk about it no more. Wanna go find some wood? I was about to do so when all this happened, and I'm sure Scott is getting inpatient." He said with a weak smile.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do either way." Evan answered…

* * *

**Later (23:30)… **

**I am that kind of person who loves sound effects, and in case you do too, then here's a link to the sound effect of a campfire. In case you don't care, then skip this ( /-JesaZo4jGs )**

They were all suited besides the camp fire, fed and happy. They had been singing campfire songs for half an hour. That was then Bobby yelled up about being bored, and of cause he just had to tell a scary story…

"Now listen up, I'll now tell yah the story about the white dog… Anyone who won't listen?" He asked before starting it, but to his excitement, no one seemed to back out.

"Great! A traveling salesman came to Goshen Hill for a few days, selling his wares from door to door. He was a friendly man with a warm grin and a joke for everyone. He was accompanied by a large white dog that rode on the wagon beside him; companion, friend, and guardian of his wares. The salesman and dog were making their way out of town when a murder was discovered in one of the places in which they had sported their wares. Suspicion blossomed at once against the stranger—certainly no one the townsfolk knew was capable of committing such a crime!—and a lynch mob chased the salesman out of town and strung him up on a tree beside the road.

The white dog howled and barked and roared as the mob carried his master away. More than one man was bitten as the salesman, still screaming out his innocence, was silenced forever. One fellow finally shot his gun at the white dog, wounding it enough to send it whimpering away. It soon became obvious to everyone in town that they'd hanged the wrong man. The corpse, dangling obscenely from the tree on Old Buncombe Road, was a grisly reminder of the community crime. They'd have cut down the salesman and given him a decent burial, but the white dog stood guard over his master's corpse day after day, savagely threatening anyone who came near the hanging tree. So the salesman's body withered and rotted underneath the tree beside the road, filling the air with a terrible stench as it desiccated in the summer heat. It was many weeks before body and dog disappeared from the Old Buncombe Road.

A few months later, a man who'd participated in the salesman's lynching happened to be walking down Old Buncombe Road at night. As he drew near the hanging tree, his nose wrinkled in disgust as a whiff of rotten flesh swept past his face and his stomach roiled.  
He staggered backward, his arm over his nose, wondering what was causing the terrible stench. Then he spotted the hanging tree, and saw upon it a glowing, desiccated corpse dangling obscenely by the neck from one of its branches. And beneath the ghostly figure stood a huge, white dog with glowing red eyes. The dog growled menacingly when he saw the man on the road, and the man stumbled backward over the rut in the center of the road and then started to run. With an ear-shattering series of barks, the white dog pursued the fleeing man with supernatural speed. The man whipped this way and that, spinning around, leaping into the woods to dodge around trees, trying to avoid the huge dog snapping at his heels. If he fell, the dog would be at his throat immediately.

The man crashed headlong into a tree and flung himself upward. Below him, the ghost dog leapt, and sharp teeth closed on the man's hand. Pain ripped through him, and he climbed higher, trying to shake off the glowing beast. "Let go!" he screamed, kicking at it again. Suddenly, the white dog turned to mist before his eyes and swirled away. Realizing that the white dog might reappear at any moment, the man seized his chance. He slithered down the tree and ran all the way home. His wife sent a neighbor to fetch the doctor, who stitched up his hand as best he could. The white dog had nearly severed the palm, and the nerves were so badly damaged that he was crippled in that hand for the rest of his life.

The man later learned that every person who had participated in the lynching of the salesman was attacked by the ghost of the white dog. Many—like himself—were crippled in some way. As for the fellow who'd shot and injured the white dog—well, his four-year-old son disappeared and was never seen again…. The end."

Everyone was quiet for a matter of seconds, before Kitty spoke up…

"Well, not that I needed any sleep anyway."

"Yeah dude, that was so not cool!" That was Sam speaking.

"We are in the middle of a jungle, filled with threes, and you chose that story of all the lame stories you could had told? You got my respect." Tabby said, enjoying her teams' scared faces.

"Well (yawn) I think I'll go to bed, good night guys." Bobby said with a big smile on his face. The others followed suit not long after. Some were able to shake the story off, others weren't, but one thing was sure: they all listened for dog barging before they closed their eyes that night…

* * *

**Any reviews? Please? I need to know you care...**

**Reviews = Updates ;)**


	3. Day 2: Don't be paranoid

**So, i'm slow at updating, and the chapters don't get as good as i want them to be, but they are okay i guess. Finals are killing me! It is sooo boring! And then I of cause ended up getting social studies as an additional subject, and we never really had a teacher available to teach us that subject, and i got national economy as an subtopic... Well enough about that, but what i wanted to say that i'm very busy right now, so some of this might seem a bit rushed... Sorry..  
**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

**Day 2: Don't be paranoid**

02:30 am

It had been a restless night for just about everyone, not only caused by scary stories, but mostly because of the fact, that they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. No buildings and no place to run in case something really bad happened. They were in the middle of danger, with poisoned insects everywhere, and wild animals that just waited for the right time to strike, at least, that was how some of Xavier's students felt about the situation, others just enjoyed the nature. They didn't have any other choice, since electronic devices wasn't allowed; only Jean and Scott had these funny little communicators.

(**For extra enjoyment, and to make the atmosphere a bit more exiting, listen to this while reading the first little part. /4cmwYleMXxQ In case you don't care about that stuff, ignore this and keep reading)**

Rouge had been one of the more alert ones. In fact, she had lain awake all night, listening to strange sounds, sounds that made her nervous, even the wind sounded thrilling. That was when she heard the sound of branches that snapped under something, or someone's feet. She sat up quickly, shivering all over. The sound felt close, a little too close for her liking. It sounded like someone was sneaking around.

She couldn't just sit in her tent, while a possible treat ran in circles around the camp. She got up, took her flashlight, and leaved the tent. That was then the sound got louder. Not by much, but differently louder.  
Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe it was the story from yesterday still haunting her, making her believe in the impossible. The Amazon was filled with wild animals, and she would go completely crazy if she stayed up every night for no reason… But that was then she spotted something from the corner of her eyes. Something was moving, and it was eerily close by. She didn't really see what it was, as it ran way too fast. Then she heard the sound of someone panting, almost sounding like someone who was breathing rapidly in short gasps, making Rogue nervous. She couldn't just yell out, could she? No, that would be a bad idea, she had to stay quiet. She stayed on the spot, not moving anything else than her head and the flashlight. She kept hearing the sound of panting, but nothing seemed to move. The sound then slowly died of, leaving her confused, and most of all fearful…

* * *

07:00am

Rogue hadn't been sleeping, since she had elected herself to be at watch that night. She felt like they needed guards to keep everyone safe, so as soon as Scott was awake, she told him about last night.  
Of cause he didn't deny her story, but he didn't really trust it either. He told her, that a night guard was a good idea, but that she had to stop being all paranoid. No one was in the shadows watching them, and even if there was, then it was possibly Logan. That was all he said to her, before he left the conversation.

Kitty and Evan was the next ones awake, and since they were on breakfast duty, she decided to help, hoping to at least safe some of it, before they ruined it completely…

* * *

09:30am

"Tell me how much do you have to eat? We only have just enough food to cover us all for about a month, when we in reality have to be here for two, and you eating double don't really help the situation!" Kitty yelled to Kurt, who just looked at her a little offended. Both of them stood up, and went all face to face.

"Well excuse me for eating miss perfect, I'll just stop being hungry, because that's obviously something I can control by myself. Besides, you should just be happy that someone actually eats your sorry excuse for food!" He yelled back.

"Hey you two stop quarrel like an old married couple!" Tabitha yelled, all while trying to keep them at a reasonable distance from each other.

"Yeah right, as if I ever would even consider marrying him…"

"Hey! Now that's it, I'm done talking to you!"'

"And I'm not gonna talk to you either!"

"Now I agree with Tabby, you two have to stop arguing, it doesn't fit you!" Rahne yelled up, as she unsuccessfully tried to stop a potential fight from occurring.

"Tabby, you can tell Kurt that I'll stop arguing, when he stops being stubborn, accepts my apology, and admits that it was an accident."

"And you can tell Keety that I'll take her apology the time she realizes what I'm really mad about, and until that time comes, I'll be as far away from her as possible." With that he looked away, and started tramping out of the camp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kitty asked, not wanting to stop the conversation already.

"Go skipping stones. Logan showed me how to do it yesterday. In case you guys didn't know, but there's a lake not far from here."

"Cool, can I come?" Bobby asked eager.

"I wanna go too Blue!" Tabitha yelled up, running after them.

"Hey dude, don't leave me here! I'm coming too!" Evan declared, and ran along the others.

"Me too, just to make sure you all get's back safe and sound." Rouge said, standing up, for then going after the little group.

"Then I'll come too! I would love to see more of this place!" Rahne said and too ran after the soon gone group of people.

"Right, have fun; I'll just stay here, no problem…" Kitty mumbled, a bit sad to see everyone leaving her behind. Of cause she could have gone with them, but she didn't feel like leaping father into the unknown Amazon.

"Great, then you can help us clean up." A voice suddenly spoke up inside Kitty's head, making the poor girl jump in shock.

"Never, and I mean never ever do that again Jean, I'm serious! But sure, I guess I could. I mean it's not like I have any other stuff to do…"

* * *

**Some minutes later at the river**

Rahne, Bobby, Tabitha and Evan were bathing in the large lake, and Rogue watched Kurt skipping rocks, all while the sound of nature played as background noise on eternal repeat. Not all of them were used to spend so much time outside, but somehow everyone seemed to enjoy the fresh air. Okay, they didn't really enjoy all the unpleasant insects, but that was one of the things you just had to deal with.

Now, Rogue had decided to let her little brother in on what had happened…

"Kurt, did you walk around in the woods last night?" She asked, making Kurt look questioning at her in return.

"Nein, why?" He said, and then sat down beside her.

"Because I saw something move in an unbelievable high speed right in front of my eyes. I didn't really get to see what it was, but as I followed the movement, I heard the sound of panting and branches cracking. And before you say anything, yes it might have been an animal, but if it was, then it was a big and possibly dangerous one. I told Scott this a little earlier, and he agreed on making night watching teams. I got the lookout tonight, and hoped you would stay up with me. So, do you?" She asked almost pleading, but in a, 'I don't really care if you want to or not, but it would mean a lot' kinda way.

"I don't know, it sounds a bit paranoid, even coming from you. Logan wouldn't have set us off here if he knew it would be dangerous." Kurt stated, but that thought soon changed, as a loud panicked cry ran through the air.

"Piranhas! Get out of the water!" It was Rahne that ran crying out of the lake, fear clearly filling her eyes.

Then all hell broke loose. The three teens still in the water started panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Guys don't panic! Move slowly, they are more likely to attack if you make a fuss, so get to dry land without sudden movements!" Kurt yelled to the scared students. They then followed order, and got out without a scratch.

"Nice done Kurt. But how did you know?" Rahne asked, impressed.

"That's not important. Now Rogue, about the no danger thing. I'll like to accompany you tonight, just to make sure…"

**A lot of hours of surviving facts and warnings later… about 08:00pm**

"So, I heard that some unknown thing is running around our little camp at night. Something you two wanna investigate further?" An adventurous Bobby asked a not believing Sam and a not too sure Ray.

"Who did you hear that from?" Asked Tabitha, who accidentally got caught in the conversation.

"From Rogue. I heard her talk about that earlier. So Tabby, something you wanna be a part of?"

"Sure count me in, it sounds like fun!" She declared with a smile.

"Fun? Are you crazy!" Asked Sam, though he already knew the answer.

"What's wrong, you two afraid?" Tabby asked gleefully.

"What, me, afraid? Heck no! I'm in!" Ray stated, not willing to let her hurt his manhood.

"Then I'm in too!" Sam said, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Then it's settled. Tonight at 00:00am, we'll be watching from the shadows."


	4. Day 3: I have no idea what happened

**Hello you few people who reads this, just so you know, it would make me sooo happy if you would please give a review. Thanks. Now, this was hard to write, not only because my English have been a little limited lately, but also because of finals, and all those: "what do you wanna do in your nearest future" talks. Then there's everything else, that just takes all your spare time away... And that makes you rush things that shouldn't be rushed.. *sigh... Well, leave a review and i'll try my best to focus more...**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

**Day 3: I knew I saw something**

**00:30am**

"Okay, is everyone clear on the plan?" Bobby whispered to his team, as they were hiding somewhere inside the woods, not too far from the camp. Somehow all of them had managed to get there without anyone noticing their absence. They had used the last half an hour watching Rogue and Kurt walking back and forth while small talking about nothing in particular, and since that got boring fast, Bobby had come up with an idea. Now he just wanted to make sure that everyone remembered it. As no one spoke up, he let out a sigh and told it one more time...

"Tabby, Sam and Roberto, you're part of the mission is to make a loud distraction, making them curious, and when they're far enough from the camp, me and Ray are gonna jump up from the bushes and scare the living crap out of them."

"It's gonna be epic!" Sam whispered in a shouting way, however that was possible.

"It's gonna be suicide, that's what." That snappy attitude made them all look in Roberto's direction, starlet by the sudden negative outburst.

"Hey dude, stop being such a party pooper. It's just a harmless little game of scare, you know for fun. Nothings gonna happen." Sam stated, not really seeing anything wrong with the plan, but Roberto did…

"You know Sam, that's exactly what they say just before the evil monsters appears and kills everyone…" He said in deep seriousness.

"Oh because that's gonna happen. I think you've seen way too many horror movies. That stuff's gonna melt your brain someday." Tabby said hugging him from behind, not finding it that serious.

"Yeah man, stop worrying and just enjoy the show." Bobby whispered, seeing that his victims were getting closer, not by much, but still close enough to hear their loud outbursts. But just as everyone was nice and quiet, a certain Rob decided to ruin it again.

"But what if Rogue is right, what if something _is _hunting the jungle? What if it hears us, and attacks us?" Now Tabby let go, and looked at Bobby for help, but as he didn't know what to say without sounding to harsh, Ray decided to cut off the embarrassing silence.

"Well, you do remember that we're mutants right, and not just any random mutants, we're actually, in some ways super mutants, and able to fight whatever comes our way, and no one, and I repeat, no one will ever be able to bring us down!" He finished his loud speech with a fist in the air, for then getting a mild smack in the back of his head by Bobby.

"Yeah what he said!" Sam said still yell - whispering.

"Fine, I'm still a part of this stupid joke, but that doesn't mean I like it." Roberto stated, just as a familiar voice appeared not to far away.

"Hello, anybody there?" It was Rogue's voice that echoed in the night air, followed by a "Did you hear something I didn't?" by Kurt.

"Oh crap, they're closer than I thought! Now see what you jerks did, you ruined the plan! Hurry, get out of sight!" Bobby commanded and they obeyed, running around confused, until finally finding the best hiding spots, and just in time, as an alarmed Rogue appeared.

"This isn't funny you jerks, I know you're here somewhere, so get out here where I can see you!" She yelled while swinging the flashlight in all directions, but she didn't seem to find anything.

"Guys, I'm serious, stop fooling around!" Now she started to panic, and as a hand touched her shoulder, she almost hid her half brother in the head with the light source.

"Hey, be careful with that thing!" He yelled after just about dodging her outburst. Then an utterly malicious feline changed tactics by throwing small time bumps in their direction. Just seconds later the small bombs exploded, making Rogue fall right into the bush where Bobby were hiding, while Kurt ported himself up a tree. Of cause only Tabby, Sam and Ray found this funny, since Rogue was just about to kill Bobby, and Rob just didn't see the fun in it.

"And here I thought you were all big and tuff Rogue, but it appears that you're as soft as a marshmallow!" Tabby yelled up, all while Rogue had Bobby lifted by the throat. Then a sudden sound of movement came from a bush not far away, making everyone freeze in their spot, eyes huge. Rogue let go of Bobby, who gave out a loud gasp as he hid the ground butt first, and then, everything went silent.

After a minute of pure fear for whatever might be hiding, they slowly started to back away, in the direction of the camp, but as they were a good twenty feet from the bush, Bobby managed to trip over a rock, making him fall to the ground for the second time. The sudden sound seemed to have a bad effect, as what looked like a jaguar jumped up from the bush, ready to attack the helpless victim now lying on the ground with a hurt ankle, the others long gone. Bobby closed his eyes ready to meet his doom, which appeared to be a large spotted cat, but at least he would die in a somewhat cool way, and not in a nursing home, all old and wrinkled. He didn't get to know how dying felt like though, as he suddenly found himself moving in an extreme speed. The only thing he managed to see before being thrown at the ground, just beside a well known campfire, was his friends shocked faces as he somehow ran right past them.

The sudden sound of severe wind had managed to wake Rahne, who had woken up Amara, who then let Jubilee sleep while they checked for whatever made Rahne wake up in the first place.

They left the tent and headed for the boys silhouette sitting by the almost out burned fireplace, nursing his possibly sprained ankle.

At the time the others came back, breathless but without pursuit, the sight of Amara cuddling with a blanket covered Bobby, who was clearly still in a minor state of shock, and what seemed like nausea, which probably came from the sudden movements. Scott was awake and stood beside them, a bit of concern shown by the frown on his face. He clearly wanted an explanation…

"Um, you see, we were, kinda attacked by a jaguar, and somehow, I don't know how, but somehow Bobby got transported back here?" Rogue stated, a bit of a question in between, as the only thing she felt was a sudden wild wind that whizzed past them.

He didn't seem pleased with the answer.

"So, what you're saying is, that some, power, just magically teleported Bobby back?"

"Well why is that so hard to believe, Kurt can do the same, kind of…"

"Well then I guess this 'power' was the same 'power' that took all our food?"

"What? No food? No, that can't be happening!" Kurt yelled up.

"Well it is. We're all out of food. Thanks to your little 'miracle'…"

"Well, we aren't sure exactly what happened…"

"Well then I expect you to find out, as fast as possible…"

Sure, as fast as possible…

* * *

**The last line might be foreshadowing, or it may not, either way, leave a review, ideas, what ever you might wanna leave, that would be nice :)**

**Review = updates **


	5. Day 4: Missions that can't go wrong

**Hey, welcome back! First of all, I want you to know, that if you think you know the whole plot already, then you're wrong. The story will have a sudden plot twist or two. **

**Also, you may have realized that until now, most of the story have been happening at nights. There is a simple reason for that. First of all, it's dark, weird things always happen in the dark, and second, things that hunt in the dark do so, because it's easier to hide in the dark. In other words, most of the action happens at that time. I could, of cause, describe the daytime more too, but then the chapters would get way too long, and you would get feed up with a lot of unimportant filler things. This one happens in the daytime, and daytime only, enjoy :)**

**P.S this is possibly my longest chapter so far :D Leave a review.**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

Sam's POV:

I thought this was supposed to be a vacation, I guess I was wrong, cause running through a jungle in pouring rain while an angry mob of Monkeys are about to outpace and ambush you isn't what I would claim as "vacation worthy".

I could tell you why I'm running for my life right here and now, and spare you the long explanation, but I'll give you the pleasure of a long story instead...

* * *

**Day four: Things are getting serious**

**08:00am**

Scott is giving orders, and the team is listening…

"Alright guys, vacation's over. Last night we lost our whole supply of food and water.  
This means, that those pancakes you all looked forward to this morning no longer exists, and won't be a part of your life's again for a long period of time. This also means that we have to find food and liquid on our own. Since I can't risk sending you all out there alone, i'm splitting us into three groups: Sam, Tabitha, Rahne and Jubilee, you're gonna find food. Ray, Roberto, Bobby and Amara, you're gonna find water. Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan, you guys are with me and Jean. We have to set up some traps, and hopefully catch whatever it is that's playing around with us." Everyone looked at each other, before gathering together in said groups.

"Wait, why do you guys always get all the fun?" Tabby asked disappointed.

"Because Tabitha, we're used to this kind of situations and therefore are more experienced. And I want you all to understand that this isn't about having fun, this is serious business, from now on there's only hard work to look forward to."

"So you mean our vacation, or 'team building trip' now is a boot camp? Of cause, we couldn't expect any less from our boring leader anyway… " Ray stated annoyed.

"Yes, you can call this a boot camp, because you're probably one of the few here that are guaranteed to get their butt kicked. In addition, that was what Logan wanted this to be, I just gave you a couple of days to settle in before the real fun started. Do you have a problem with this Berzerker?" Scott asked while moving closer to him. They looked coldly at each other, before Ray gave up, and stepped away.

"I thought not. Now get whatever you need and get out there."

"But what exactly _do _we need?" Bobby asked, making everyone confused again, and making Scott face palm himself. They had been having survival training at the institute more than once, but apparently, no one had learned anything from it.

"Bobby, all you have to do is gather drinkable water. You can get this by making water filters." Scott stated as if it was totally obvious.

"Yeah and how do you want us to do that?" Asked Amara.

"Take a plastic bag, but Charcoal in the bottom, then sand, rocks, sand and rocks. When that's done, you hang it in trees and wait till it starts raining."

"Great, now how do we know what to eat and what not to?" Sam asked next.

"First of all, don't take any kinds of mushrooms. Second, don't eat any berries if they're having bright colors like white or yellow. Avoid plants with thorns. Avoid brightly colored insects. Avoid insects that are extremely pungent, and don't eat hairy critters or bugs that bite or sting. You know what, don't eat any of the food you find until I've seen it. Remember, things as bamboo shoots are eatable too. Any other questions?"

… Everyone was quiet, hungry and tired, but quiet.

"Listen, I know this seems unfair, but I know we can get through this. And we aren't totally screwed, since you talked Logan into taking a porta potty as a necessity, and we aren't sleeping in the open, we still got the tents. This could all be far worse than it is, so keep your heads up, and enjoy all the great experience you're gathering."

"So, getting a knife through your hand, swimming in a lake filled with piranhas and almost getting killed by a jaguar, and not having any food isn't bad enough?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not saying this isn't bad Kurt, but it could be worse, it could be raining…"

As he said that, thunder could be heard, and black clouds began to block the sun.

"… Well guess this made things easier for some of you… Have fun" Scott slowly put on a black bag back filled up with rope, and made a hand gesture that said get going. Then they all went different directions. They now had missions to fulfill, and they weren't gonna fail… To badly…

* * *

**The super important life or death mission**

"Isn't that a bit, I don't know, over the top. I mean, I guess it is important, but still…" Amara wasn't as excited as Bobby was, so naming this a life or death mission seems a bit… Over the top.

"Come on, it's a great name! What do you say Ray, isn't it a great name?" Bobby asked.

"It's fine I guess. but can we get back to the actual mission? What are we gonna do with the piranhas?"

They were standing at the river in pouring rain, unsure what to do. They had talked about staying at the camp, where they had been setting up homemade water filters to gather the rain water, but as they had no idea how long it would be raining, they realized that they had to gather water in other ways too. Now they stood there, trying to think up ideas on how to get it without getting bitten by evil fishes with razor sharp teeth.

"We could maybe, get Ray to electrify the water? Then he might kill the piranhas." Bobby came up with the first idea.

"No, that's like murder! Roberto, what do you think? You haven't said a word the whole way." Amara asked, wanting someone else's point of view.

"I'm not sure, but I know that electrifying the water isn't the answer. Maybe if we just, I don't know… Wait I got it! Piranhas eats meat, right? Maybe if we could get our hands in some meat, we could throw it in the water, and while they're busy eating, we can get our hands in the water without getting bitten." Roberto looked proud of himself, and it was in fact a good idea, but the others seemed to be in doubt.

"You do realize that we have to actually kill something to get the meat right? And I'm not a killer." Amara stated, looking at him as if he was insane.

"You are if that's your only chance to survive. Just at least think about it."

"Nope, this is getting boring. I'm going in." Ray stated. He took the cooking pot and went in. It went fine, he got the water, and everything seemed fine. He was on his way out of the dangerous water, when his luck turned. One of the little demons had stuck its sharp teeth deep down his leg. He wanted to yell out in chock and pain, but he knew better than that, so instead, he just got slowly out of the water. The others of cause, didn't know about it yet.

"See, that wasn't so hard. You know, this would have been taking so much longer if we agreed on your idea." Stated Bobby. Of cause he changed his mind when Ray finally got up. Following Rob's idea might at least have been safer.

The demon fish was still stuck on his bare leg, and blood was starting to flow, so Bobby hurried to his side to help getting it off. When it was half-dead, he slowly opened its mouth, and threw it back in the water.

Ray had gotten himself a deep flesh wound that needed to get cleaned fast. Amara got the whole distillation system ready, and started to warm up the water. She knew it could wait till they came back, but the large pot was already heavy enough as it was, and she had this strange idea, that cleaning the water would make it easier to carry around. No one seemed to give her any doubt.

"Sit still and don't move an inch okay?" Roberto had a hold on him, making sure he wouldn't make any sudden movements while he tried to clean the wound with a leaf.

"I know mom! Geez, you make it sound like I'm dying or something! Aw, be careful with that thing will yah!"

"The water is now over 100 C! It's boiling!"

"Great! Do you want me to cool it down when it's done?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Bobby sat down besides Amara and let his hands close enough to the pot to cool it down slowly. They looked at each other with a faint smile, before Ray ruined the moment with a loud yell. Amara got up and moved closer to Ray, letting a glare out of Bobby.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just let me help you with this." She slowly sat down beside him, and pulled a cloth out of her pocket. She pressed the already wet cloth on the bleeding wound, making him tremble slightly. She saw that, and let a hand on his shoulder.

Roberto had run off to find something that was able to hold the cloth in place, and came back with a liana. Amara tied the cloth firmly, while Ray kept yelling up.

Bobby wasn't jealous, far from it. He knew she had a big heart, so the fact that she seemed to be flirting with someone who wasn't him didn't have to mean anything. Right?

"We have to get back to the camp. He needs to get some clean bandage on before an infection occurs. Here, let me help you up."

Ray got up with help from Amara and Roberto. He let a hand around each shoulder. Bobby put the now drinkable water in the blue bag pack, and soon they were on their way back.

* * *

**The mission for food**

"God damn you Tabby, why do you have to be so reckless?" Sam asked as he, and the rest of the group ran the fastest they could through the woods.

The mission had vent well. They had found eatable Bamboo, plants, heck even insects, but of cause, Tabitha was determined to get some fruit too, so when she saw a tree of bananas, she didn't consider that the monkeys guarding it would get mad. Now she knew better than to steal from a monkey.

"Hey, at least they aren't faster than we are! Aw, hey, you ugly butt sniffer, that wasn't nice!"

The monkeys had begun to throw rocks at them, not the big heavy kind, but it still hurt like hell.

"Tabby, give them back their bananas, and they might stop!" Rahne yelled.

"No way, these are mine!" She yelled back, as she began to throw small orange bombs at the monkeys. They didn't stop chasing them however, so the group kept running.

* * *

**The mission that prevents you from getting eaten**

Until now, about four traps was done, and yet five more needed to be set up. It was still raining, making it that much harder. Kitty's hands had blisters on blisters, Kurt had gotten his tail entangled in a rope or two, Evan was complaining about mosquito bites, and Rogue still had the weird feeling of being watched. Only Scott and Jean still worked on trap number five, when a sudden loud scream could be heard not far away…

"Help! Somebody, get me down from here!"

"Sam, get your foot out of my mouth!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

It was the sound of yelling teens…

"Seems like our traps works just fine." Evan stated with clear amusement, leaving a smirk on everyone's faces.

"You know what isn't fun? We have to set it up again." Kitty said which released a group groan.

"Well then let's get it over with..." Jean said, as he finished the trap.

"Right, you guys can go ahead, then I'll stay here and, um, keep an eye on the trap, to make sure no one gets trapped in it?" Kurt said, still trying to get his tail untangled.

"You need help with that fuzzy?" Kitty asked as she sat down beside him.

"No!" She looked at him in disbelieve. She then began to tie up the knots.

They ran in the direction of the yelling as soon as his tail was free, and got a bit of a surprise. Apparently, the group had managed to get stuck in a net trap, with monkeys all around them, one of them pulling a raspberry at Tabby, who desperately tried to get Jubilee off her stomach, while Rahne tried to bite her way out. That wasn't the real surprise though…

"Finally you guys came, now get us out of this stupid net!" Sam yelled.

Minutes later, they were all sitting safely on the ground, monkeys gone, and a bag still filled with food. No bananas though.

"Who in the world makes such large traps? But, I have to admit, it's nicely well made." Sam said in awe.

"Yeah, it sure is, just one problem though. This isn't our creation…"

* * *

**So, someone else made the trap, i wonder who that is... Leave a review, they make my days a bit brighter than they already is :) If you have questions, your welcome to leave a review with said question. In other words: Want this story to continue? Leave a review, or recommend it to someone you know. **

**Reviews= Longer chapters, or at least updates. **


	6. Cont day 4 Something fishy is going on

**Hey I'm back, much faster than I had intended to, but one of you inspired me to sit down, and just write for the pleasure of it, so thank you. **

**First of all, thanks for reviewing, as I asked you to, and sorry if it seemed weird, I just had to at least have an idea on how many were reading, so thanks.**

**Second: My godfather who lives in the Philippines have been on a bigger jungle adventure for the last month or more, and he's coming home next week, so I'm hopping to get some good stories out of him, and who knows, maybe some personal experiences will find it's way into this story, who knows…  
He did take some few pics, and i'm thinking about making one of them the new cover... To make it that bit more personal :)**

**I don't own x – men, no matter how much I wished I did sometimes…  
**

* * *

**Continuing day 4**

**Walking back to the camp 14:30pm **

It had been a long, rainy day, but the sun finally seemed to shine through the clouds.  
They were terrified, because Rogue's suspicions seemed to be true: They weren't alone. A big cliché right?  
Someone was setting up traps, someone wanted to catch something, something they still didn't know what was, and that was what terrified them. They were scared for what they didn't know, and what they couldn't see.

They had gotten themselves into quite a mess already, and it had only been four days. They were confused and mad, mad at each other, mad at their surroundings, and mostly, mad at their teachers, their so called protectors, the same protectors that send them here, only because they couldn't work as a team. The worst part of it was how true it was, they couldn't work together. They were useless, filthy, and tired.

They had been walking for some time now, without saying a single word to each other, not even Tabby had a clever remark to lighten the situation…

When they finally arrived, another problem appeared. The camp had been infiltrated for the second time, and this time it had leaved quite a mess behind. Nothing seemed taken, but the tents were ruined, pillow feathers was laying everywhere, and the porta potty was set on fire. Even the few bags with clothes were torn apart too…

"It could be worse, that's what you said. We still have the tents you said. Well, we sure don't have that anymore…" Evan snapped as they started picking up whatever might be able to safe.

"You know, I get the feeling that someone doesn't like us." Kurt acknowledge to Scott, whose only reaction was to look away, as if unsure what to answer.

"Not to bother you further, but wouldn't it be a good idea to call Logan or the professor? Maybe even tell them what's going on? Because this minor rampage doesn't seem planned." Kurt stated, finally letting a reaction show on the leaders face.

"And what if it is? What if everything that's happening to us is staged, hell they might be looking down at us right now, just waiting for me to make the call, proving that I aren't leader material. I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't risk it." He then lifted a big blue plastic cover up from the ground, studying it closely.

"…This might actually be worth something. All we need to do is make a well framework, and we'll have a shelter. There won't be space to much more than half of us though, but it's better than nothing. " Scott confirmed.

"Oh so we are just letting go of the subject like that? Well then, who's the lucky ones?" Kurt asked, already knowing that he wouldn't be one of them. Not that it couldn't be, he simply didn't want to.

"Those with the weakest immune system will probably get a guaranteed ticket inside. Kitty, Amara and Jubilee as a start, all three of them are pretty skinny, and at a higher risk of catching something. Rogue wouldn't be a good choice, and we both know why. Those who's hurt is also at a higher risk at getting an infection, and that includes that bandaged hand of yours… How is it by the way?" He gave a mild glare of concern.

"Please stop worrying, it isn't that bad, and I'm well prepared to sleep in the open, so give the space to someone who needs it."

As Kurt finished his sentence, a loud cry for help sounded trough the air:

"Somebody help! He's bleeding, a lot!" It showed up to be Amara yelling up, as she came through the woods, carrying a pale Ray with the help from Roberto.

"What happened! And oh my, that's a lot of blood…" Evan announced, suddenly feeling dizzy by the look of the wound.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she too came running.

"Well the guy here were too stubborn to wait for an actual plan, and decided to take a little swim in a lake filled with hungry piranhas!" Roberto was angry with Ray for not listening. All this could had been avoided if he hadn't been so impatient. "We had managed to stop the bleeding, but as we started walking back, it started again, and now it won't stop!" Amara announced, glancing at Ray.

"Hey stop playing the blame game, you guys couldn't come up with anything, and someone had to actually do something! And besides, I was the one who almost got his leg chewed of, not you!" Ray protested before closing his eyes in pain, only leaving a faint groan.

"Let him lie down, and Amara, see if you can find something soft to lay underneath his leg. Kitty, see if you can find a needle and thread, some bandage and some saline. Now, what did you do since they reacted like this?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, I did nothing else than let my feet down that stupid lake!" Ray yelled back, not really carrying why it happened, as the only thing he could think of was the current stinging and tingling feeling in his limb.

"It's true, he didn't really do anything to aggravate the fishes. Actually they just looked plain evil." Bobby admitted. He then began to actually look around, first realizing now how trashed the place was. "Now can someone tell me why this place suddenly looks like a junkyard?"

"We don't know. This was how it looked like when we came back half an hour or so ago." Tabby informed, not liking the situation any more than anyone else did.

Kitty finally came back with everything they needed for the wound. She handed it to Scott, who then looked at it embarrassed.

"I um, I've never really done this before…" He admitted, scared to do something wrong. He knew what things you needed, but he didn't know how to sew it together.

"I'm quite familiar with it, I can do it." Kurt insisted.

"I don't know if that's a good idea fuzzy." Kitty advised, only angering him.

"Oh so because you don't want me to, I shouldn't do it? I've been in situations where I had to sew myself together before Keety, I believe I can handle a wound like this without a problem. And just because I almost got a knife all the way through my hand, no thanks to you, doesn't mean I'm invalid and unable to use the other one. Now hand me the Saline…" He ordered, reaching out a hand, waiting for her to hand him whatever he asked for.

"Alright then Dr. Wagner, if you're so sure you know what you're doing, then I guess I have no other choice than to obey." Kitty stated, handing him the Saline.

"So, not to be a pain in the ass or anything, but when this is done, we'll eat right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we will I'm starving too." Tabby agreed.

**At night 01:20am**

Rogue, Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Tabby, and Rahne was the only ones that hadn't found themselves a spot in the overcrowded shelter. It was a dark night, with the only light being the fireplace, which seemed to illuminate its surroundings with a nice orange liked glow.

A minor fog had seemed to settle, as a weird sound woke Rogue yet again. For some reason, she had to be the easily awake and too alert weirdo, who seemed like going insane by the lack of sleep, but then she heard it again, the sound of someone talking to her.

"Leave, go away. You shouldn't be here, none of you should."

She sat up, looking around her desperately, wanting to see whoever it was that chose to talk to her in the middle of the night. The talking then seemed to fade down, so she slowly laid her head back on the thin blanket.

They had managed to save some of the simple things as sleeping bags and blankets, and their flashlights wasn't gone either. She had just managed to relax when she heard a voice again, and this time she took the flashlight and stood up.

She couldn't hear however it was a boy or a girl talking to her, maybe neither, maybe exactly this part really was all in her head, but then she saw the silhouette of someone not standing to long away. She slowly walked in the direction of the shadowed figure, not really thinking about the consequences.

When she stood not much more than about fifteen feet away, the shadow once again spoke up: You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. I've been trying to warn you, trying to make you understand, but you won't listen. You're different, you're all different, and that's what makes this so dangerous. Go home, you don't belong here…

The shadow kept on like that for what seemed like forever, making Rogue more and more terrified, then all of a sudden, it disappeared. She could feel herself shaking violently, as she tried to find back to the others. The fog slowly vanished as she got back to the familiar campfire. She sat down, not really tired anymore, and soon found herself starring at the small flames.

Never had Rogue been scared to the dark, heck, she actually enjoyed it sometimes, but this particular night couldn't end fast enough…

* * *

**So, what do you think? Worth the read? Is it getting better? Leave a review, since reviews makes this authors day a bit better than it already is :)  
Any questions? Feel free to leave a review with those too... ;)**


End file.
